


Love Potions

by CreepyFujoshiQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Potions Class, love potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyFujoshiQueen/pseuds/CreepyFujoshiQueen
Summary: Snape has the class brew love potions and test it each other, as a joke he pairs Harry and Draco unknowing of the consequences.





	Love Potions

Harry was grumbling to himself as him, Hermione and Ron where waiting for Professor Snape to show up for Potions.

"Where's Snape?" Ron asked for the thousandth time.

"He might be busy." Hermione shrugged "It's non of our business."

"Stop defending the git 'mione." Ron whined but Harry was ignoring them, as Draco Malfoy had suddenly appeared.

"What is he doing?" Harry muttered.

"Malfoy?" Hermione looked at the Slytherin, "He's talking with Zabini there's no need for jealousy."

"What?! I'm not... I mean I'm not jealous." Harry stuttered but Hermione just rolled her eyes smirking widely.

"How can anyone like Malfoy anyway?" Ron muttered sullenly, he had no idea what Hermione and Harry where on about.

"Enter, now." Snape seemed to glide down the corridor with unparalleled grace.

Harry frowned at the professor's evil smirk but took his seat in the back with Hermione and Ron.

"Today we will be brewing amortentia, at the end you will test it on your partners and then receive the antidote. Turn to page 394 for the correct way to brew it." Snape smirk widened making half the class gulp, loudly. "You're parners are Malfoy, Potter..."

Harry didn't hear the rest when he heard he was going to be partnered with Malfoy, said boy had paled dramatically but covered it with a smirk,

"Scared, Potter."

"Never." Harry glared back except Malfoy just smiled distracting Harry for a second.

 

Harry and Draco finished at roughly the same time, just as Snape came wondering down the aisle.

"Take the potions." He was smiling and both Harry and Draco hesitated.

They took the potions and stared at each other for a minute while Snape grew restless.

"Your potion is ineffective Potter, are you sure you followed the book?" Draco sneered, shocking Snape who stood with wide eyes at Draco.

"I could ask you the same, I feel no different." Harry snarled, he knew he had followed the potion correctly.

"At least I haven't tried to gas everyone."

"What are you on about Malfoy?"

"This entire room reeks of you."

"Seriously! It's stinks of you."

They stood glaring while Snape snapped out of his daze.

"Do you two know why you're potions are ineffective?" Snapes smirk came back when both shook their heads. "It doesn't work for two who are already in love furthermore Amortentia smells like what you love. Are you catching my drift as teenagers say?"

Harry and Draco had turned bright red, staring at each other in horror they where thankful that no one had heard.

"This is going to be an interesting year." Snape walked away grinning and everyone shrank away at how _happy_ he looked.

 


End file.
